Its a Test of Love, Faith and Death
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: Three gods, three goddesses. The name means love, as in do you love me enough? Faith, can I trust you? And death, choose, your "dad" and "mom", or me! (Leaf x Gary) (Dawn x Paul) (May x Drew)


**Hello! Thanks to the author of sweet nightmare for inspiring me!**

* * *

Its a Test of Love, Faith and Death.

Chapter 1: We keep to ourselves.

* * *

Three girls, born with a secret. To be specific, a secret power. The goddess of nature, Leaf. The goddess of water, Dawn. And finally, the goddess of fire, May. The last goddesses on earth. All turned against their fate and turned to ruthless assassins, by a sinister man, who goes by the name "Mr. V."

Why where they turned against their fate? For Mr. V's sinister plans to murder the only three gods left on earth. Each boy's name and type not known. All we know is that they are getting stronger by the minute.

"We have sent our best agents, Mr. V. So far they only have the boy's names." A red-head executive placed three files on the table.

Mr V. opened the first file.

* * *

**Name: Gary Oak.**

**"Family": Grandfather: Samuel Oak**

**Age: 16**

**Type: unknown**

**Personality: Gary has slept with more girls than he could write on 5 papers with the tiniest writing. He usually likes to get into girls pants, sleep with them, then throw them away like trash. The cause of this behavior is triggered when he spots a brown haired girl, that looks like his childhood friend before he was sent to earth and separated from her. To find out more about this God, you must send an agent that could charm a human boy that somewhat represents agent 001. **

**Note: This childhood friend is agent 001, if you chose to send her please be aware that she is a tough nut to crack, and easily angered. When angered, her powers go out of control.**

* * *

Mr. V. sighed and grabbed the next file.

"Do you think agent 001 will be safe? I mean, she is like a daughter to me. Agent 002 and 003 are also like daughters, but agent 001 is like a favorite daughter you never like to let go." Mr. V said.

"Yes, I understand, boss. Like when I lost Vanessa to that drunk driver." The executive's eyes started to water, but she quickly wiped them away.

"I understand, Mars. You can be dismissed if you'd like." Mr V. Said.

"No, no, it's fine, sir." Mars said.

"If you say so." Mr v sighed.

* * *

**Name: Paul Shinji**

**"Family": unknown**

**Age: 16**

**Type: unknown**

**Personality: This God is Silent, to most, considered a mute. He doesn't talk much. Why he has become this way, was because when he was still in the heavens, his childhood crush was run over by a truck. To find out more about this God, you must send agent 002. She knows all his weaknesses and strengths.**

**Note: do not push him, or his powers will go crazy.**

* * *

Mr. V Sat and thought for a moment.

_agent 002, huh? _ He thought. _ maybe bringing out his perverted side...?_

* * *

**Name: An(Drew) Shuu**

**"Family": sister: Katie shuu**

**Age: 16**

**Type: unknown**

**Personality: very stuck up. Likes to date girl's for a week and dump them like trash. Unlike Gary, he pretends to treasure girls. The reason why he is like this is because his best friend, in the heavens, was brutally murdered due to being in the richest family, while watching everything go down. **

**Note: this girl is agent 003, her special power allows her to never die. You must send her on th mission because she has longed to see him again. If you really care for her, you'd let her go.**

* * *

"get the girls!" Mr. V called.

"Sir yes sir!" The guards yelled and ran to the girls rooms.

The guards ran to the girls rooms, woke them up, and brought them to Mr. V's office.

"Girls, take these files. These are your targets." Mr. V. Hands them the files.

"W-what?!" The girls gasped in unison.

"I...I got Gary?! And he's a playboy?! Dang!" Leaf stomps her foot, causing small roots to appear around her feet.

"I got Paul?! Wow, my Arceus I wonder how he is going to react!" Dawn giggles, causing some heart-shaped water to appear around her.

"I got...Drew? Oh, how I've longed to see him again!" May twirls, causing the floor around her twirling foot to burn.

"You will be attending Kanto High. Pack up your things, girls. Your going to Kanto." Mr. V laughs.

"Yaaaaaay!" May and Dawn yell in unison.

"Yay. Yay. Yay. Oh good." Leaf fails as fake happiness.

"Why aren't you happy, leaf?" May asks.

"..." Leaf stays silent as she highlights a sentence with her finger.

"He usually likes to get into girls pants, sleep with them, then throw them away like trash...? He'd never do that to you, Leaf! You were his childhood friend!" May giggles.

"Are you sure, May? He is a playboy." Leaf whispers.

"Yea!" May giggles.

"Please start packing your things, girls. We leave tonight." Mars says, smiling.

"Ok!" The girls say in unison, running to their rooms to pack.

* * *

7:30.

"It's time to go, girls!" Mars calls from downstairs the base.

"Coming!" The girls call.

"You girls do know that you girls are like my own daughters, you know that?" Mars says.

"Yes, we know, Mars!" Dawn says.

"For this mission, I will be your "mom"." Mars says.

"Ok, mom!" The girls giggle in unison.

They all board the plane and a flight attendant comes by.

"We will review the safety instructions. Incase of oxygen lose, a mask will appear above. Pull the mask over the front on your mouth and nose and start breathing normally. If your bag doesn't inflate, do not panic, oxygen is still flowing. Incase of an emergency landing in the ocean, there is a life vest under your seat. For first class flyers, you get a raft. There are emergency exits in four parts of the plane, two in front and two in back. Thank you for flying with Kanto airways. We hope to see you again!" The flight attendant says as she walks to the back of the plane.

"We're going to Kanto!" Dawn, leaf, May, and mars yell.

* * *

Leaf's POV

Man, am I booooooored. Everyone else is asleep. The flight attendant comes by and asks if I'd like something to drink.

"Yes, can I have some mint in my water?" I asked.

"Ok...(mumbles) what a strange order...(done mumbling) anything else?" She asks.

"Yeah...hot water for this one, and cold water for this one." I said, pointing to May and Dawn.

"Ok...let me get those..." She struggled to pour the water as the plane started to shake.

I could feel us pummeling down. One woman screamed, "no! All I wanted was for my parents to meet the baby!" The baby was quite cute...

"Don't worry, I can save you! Everyone, just close you eyes!" I yelled when we were about 120 feet from the ground.

Everyone hesitated, and then they closed their eyes.

I focused my energy on the plants on the ground. I struggled to reach the plane in time because of the Great Wall of Kanto cutting down all the trees. (See what I did there? :P)

"Come on, leaf...focus! You'll save the lives of many!" I mumbled, and caught the plane and set it down safely.

A dark heart appears in front of me as Mars awakened.

"Wha...? Wow, Leaf! You got it! Yipee!" Mars yelled, and started jumping up and down.

The dark heart now had some gold in the bottom of it, and it now had a faint glow.

"What is this, Mars?" I asked, staring at it before the heart disappeared.

"I had planned you to get it later, but...Oh well. I'll tell you when we get off the plane. Good thing we landed in Kanto~!" She kind of sang.

* * *

**me: Yeah~! Leaf to de rescue! Oh yeeeeeah!**


End file.
